You
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Ryou learns of Yugi's fate during the doom series and blames Yami for it all. He decides to take up the fight to save the one he secretly loves. RyouXYugi slight AnzuXYami and OtogixHonda HIATUS


EEP yes another story I have SO many ideas for this series and I've been writing like crazy. Hope you like. Anzu is treated a bit bad at first but I am NOT an Anzu basher by any means. I believe that Anzu is a good and true friend of Yugi's but yes that her affection is for Yami. That's clear in the series. Though yes she does care for her friends.

Though I do feel sorry for Jou…no one seems to really believe in him. Plz review.

Otogi paced. He wasn't sure if calling Ryou had been the best move on his part, but what was done was done, and the white haired boy was now on his way to America. In fact he'd be at the airport any minute.

Some would question as to why he felt the need to drag Ryou into this particular quest to save Yugi's soul after Yami (the spirit of the puzzle) had lost a duel. Those that didn't know Ryou's secret. He was in love with the petite duelist. He had never told anyone, Otogi though had figured it out shortly after battle city. Thus he felt obligated to inform Ryou of Yugi's current status.

His reaction was not something Otogi had expected. He was completely calm and collected, quickly informed Otogi that he would be making arrangements shortly to leave for America and that he'd contact him with his arrival time so he could be picked up.

This brought Otogi to be sitting in the airport lobby, next to Honda, while the others contemplated their newest bits of information at the hotel. The past few days had been hard on them all. Anzu had been fawning over the Pharaoh. Actually it made Duke kinda sick so he was glad to get away from them for a bit.

Ryou's plane landed 5 minutes ago Otogi noted. He should be through customs soon enough. Honda's eyes seemed to land on anything with long legs and a decent chest. 'Yep so not gay,' Otogi mused. 'Oh well you can't have everything in life I suppose.'

Minutes ticked by and soon Ryou's figure appeared at the exit. Stance screamed determination. Determined for what Otogi wasn't entirely sure of. He was holding a small carry on bag.

"Ready to get your luggage?" Otogi asked as he approached Ryou. He skipped the usual 'how was your flight' He didn't look like he was in the mood for small talk. He understood (as weird as it was) that most of Ryou's actions during battle city were that of an insane ancient Egyptian spirit that had possessed Ryou but he still wasn't taking any chances.

"Yes, but lets make it as quick as possible I would like to get out of this place" Ryou stated stopping in front of Otogi. Honda had made it by his side.

Ryou had only packed one suitcase, which Honda carried to the car. The ride was silent. Ryou seemed deep in thought but that look of determination was still on his face.

The ride took longer then Otogi felt comfortable with. Ryou was silent the whole way. His hands griped his black carry on back knuckles almost white. Otogi pondered telling the snowy haired boy to calm down. But if it had been there one he loved in this situation he, knew no words would calm him.

They pulled up outside the hotel. And Honda, not sure what to say to break the awkward silence simply carried Ryou's bag into the hotel.

"We have a suit. Room 512." Otogi said hitting the elevator button.

"Lead the way" Ryou said his eyes cast downward. Otogi assumed it was to hide his tears.

They entered the room. Jou was sitting at the table. Yami was staring out the wind and Anzu was on the bed watching Yami with sad eyes.

"The professor and Rebecca went to get something to eat" Jou says as Honda sits Ryou's bag on the floor. Ryou sits his carry on bad down as Yami turns to face him. Anzu following him with her eyes.

Ryou stood shaking then turned to sobs before he finally screamed and flung himself and Yami in a flash.

Everyone stared in shock as the normally quiet and reserved Ryou (at least when his Yami wasn't in control, which was clearly not the case as he was not wearing the ring) started beating on Yami's chest.

"You……..you were suppose to be the good one……you were suppose to protect him….how could you do that to him…….he was the best of all of us……..so good and pure……….your just like the rest of them……..your just now showing your true color's you monster." He screamed out as Yami took his punches.

By now the others had snapped out of it and currently Otogi and Jou were holding Ryou back. As Anzu entered his vision and slapped Ryou across the face.

"Stop it Ryou its not his fault" Anzu said fire in her eyes.

"Shut up you stupid bitch don't talk about things you don't understand. Your in love with that monster. If you weren't you'd see it too. He's got you fooled. A wolf in sheep's clothing. It should have been his soul not Yugi's. You don't know what its like to have a dark monster living in you. I was worried about Yugi, but Yami seemed safe. I should of known better. He sacrificed Yugi to save himself." Ryou said then continued to cry.

Anzu stood in shock. She hadn't expected that out of Ryou. She glanced nervously at Yami. It was true she had feels for more then like for the pharaoh, but she didn't want him to know. Didn't seem to matter though. Yami hadn't moved from where he had fallen.

Yami spoke almost broken. "He's right. Their alright. I am a monster" He said looking at his hands. "I was suppose to protect him. I failed. I promised him at duelist kingdom that we would do things his way. And I let my dark soul take over and denied his request. He trusted me and I betrayed him. " Yami stood and staggered a bit pushing past the group and ran out the door. Ryou still standing shaking from his last assault. Anzu waited a moment and then ran after the pharaoh.

"Yes run after your precious pharaoh, he'll betray you too" Ryou said, Anzu seemed to ignore him and followed Yami anyway.

Everyone else seemed to shocked to do anything. Ryou moved to open his back pack and took out his duelist.

"Fill me in on the rest. We have to save Yugi" He said turning to the others.

-

Ok end chapter one. I was going to make this a one shot but I can't leave it like this. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
